


A spark is kindled, and a seed is planted

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, First Time, Grelle is in love, Hannah doesn't know what the heck is going on, Trans Female Character, bisexual Grelle, but that won't stop her from catching feelings, lesbian Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: After the conclusion of the Trancy affair, Hannah's peace and quiet are abruptly disturbed by the arrival of the same reaper who ran her through with a death scythe. What are the reaper's intentions?





	A spark is kindled, and a seed is planted

**Author's Note:**

> A short little one shot in which I briefly recount how Hannah and Grelle first got together in my main Grellefellows AU.

After being stabbed by the crimson reaper previously, Hannah knew her to be a different sort of death goddess. Wild, violent, grinning madly at Hannah through the veil of the demon’s own blood. The goddess had won that round, so why track Hannah down and demand a rematch after the dust had settled? The demon didn’t trust her. Either she sought information from her, or she was completely mad. Chartreuse eyes had stared at her, glittering feverishly.

‘I’ve been _dying_ to see you again, darling.’ Her gaze wandered down, settling on Hannah’s well-exposed décolletage.

‘My eyes are up here, reaper.’

A laugh revealed sharp teeth as the other woman drew out her death scythe. ‘I’ve made my choice, love.’

This time around, Hannah was victorious, digging a knee into the reaper’s chest and placing a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

She kissed Hannah’s palm, eyes crinkling with merriment. Hannah’s lips parted involuntarily. As a Matriarch, she had resided in hell centuries before the poetess from Lesvos was born, but she was a disciple of Sappho for all that. How long had it been since she had last lain with a “lover” (for at times it was expedient for a demon to assume that role)? She ought to interrogate this exceptionally beautiful woman to unearth her true intentions, but she’d already endured enough violence and depravity during her contract with Alois. No need for gall and wormwood when your opponent craved honey.

“I would _know_ you, little reaper.” When Hannah slung her over her shoulder and carried her into the cottage, the reaper purred, “Well, darling, my name would be a good place to start. It’s Grelle Sutcliff.”

“I didn’t ask.”

Grelle Sutcliff. A sparkling, lapidary appellation that cut like diamond.

“You have it regardless, Hannah dear…though that’s not your _real_ name, is it?”

The demon shivered when Grelle addressed her directly.

“You presume too much, reaper.”

She took Grelle to her bed and quickly gleaned a few scraps of information that made no sense to her.

**The reaper truly had wanted to see her again.**

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you have heaven and hell in your eyes.”

Hannah clenched a fistful of Grelle’s hair and pressed their lips together.

**Hannah loved her false body when it was with Grelle’s. **

The reaper trembled beneath her, and Hannah felt peculiarly _alive_ and invigorated. The demon took Grelle inside her, embracing the reaper’s chill with her demonic fire. They _fit_ together.

**That tongue…_oh_.**

Rude and impertinent, but it summoned an orgastic excitement to the surface of her skin when working its magic upon her person.

**Her soul was beautiful.**

In all her years, Hannah had never seen a red that could rival Grelle’s spirit. But how tattered and broken it was! While holding the reaper in her arms, Hannah couldn’t help wanting to mend it, even though such a notion ran contrary to her nature. _You’d shine with a blinding light if you were made whole again, little one._

She’d let Grelle go without incident when they were done. Hannah was shaken, hair tousled and hands a-tremble. Grelle looked unsteady, as though happily drunk. Hannah wordlessly returned her death scythe, and the reaper turned in the doorway.

“I’ll be back, darling. You’ve whetted my appetite.” She licked her lips, and pure need, raw and relentless, washed through Hannah.

“If you do, I shan’t hesitate to fight you again.”

Grelle just giggled, tossing her hair and sashaying out. “Splendid! It’s a thrill going _allll _the way with someone like you, dearest Hannah!”

After her departure, Hannah paced the floor of her cottage, eyes downcast and thoughtful. _Heel. Toe._

Grelle Sutcliff danced through her mind in a whirl of red.

The reaper would make good on her promise. Grelle had the look of a person struck by Eros’s arrow. Her desire had permeated the air; Hannah could practically taste it. That damaged, scarlet soul burned with passion.

_What should I do?_

Hannah could simply depart the mortal world for the infernal regions and let this wild night fade from her memory. Nothing was keeping her here except a trace of sentiment. The demon frowned. Yet Grelle was _new_, vivid enough to dispel the weary tedium that had accumulated after the passage of centuries. She, too, had heaven and hell in her eyes. Despite their decidedly hostile first encounters, Hannah harbored no resentment towards her. In fact, she wanted to bind Grelle more tightly to her.

“You would drink from Aphrodite’s mouth, little reaper? Very well.” _Something sparked into life in your spirit when I kissed you. Let me nurture that spark until it becomes a towering flame._

This was madness, but Hannah smiled, raising her head as her resolve strengthened.

“I’ll wait for you.”


End file.
